So This is Love
by spocketlaine
Summary: As she drew circles on his shoulder, watching his chest rise and fall from sleeping, there was only one thing that came into her mind. "So this is love..."
1. I Won't Say I'm in Love

AN: i couldnt help it. this two could give me the feels the same as my two dorks.

EDIT: there's a playlist on my profile that has all the songs. i hope you listen to it. it helps with reading :)

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa or any songs of disney sorry

* * *

><p>I Won't Say I'm In Love<p>

No matter what her cousin told her, she was not in any way, attracted to him.

Sure, she could admit that he was pretty good looking and she wasn't saying he wasn't. As someone who lived and breathed fashion, she could see who looked gorgeous and who didn't. She grew up watching models try out her mother's clothes and getting photographed with it. By now, she should be a pro when it comes to the looks department.

And he wasn't only good looking. He was smart, seeing that he could pass all of their classes effortlessly. He could take in those complex math formulas in a blink of an eye, figure out how chemical equations work, and can keep up with the literature discussions with their teacher. Not to mention he knew how to speak English, French and Japanese already.

He was also kind. He would gladly help someone in need. He would save a drowning dog without thinking of his clothes, climb a tree to get a cat that was stuck on the tree's branches, and help a child find their parents.

Though, his talent in soccer was his most known charm point. It was undeniable that he knew what to do in the field. His technique and superb pass work whenever he was playing was amazing to watch, and that was something considering she was a soccer player herself. He could really live up to his name as the "Artist of the Field."

She could admit that he was a great person. She could see it every day.

But that did not mean, in any shape or form that she liked him.

Misaki Tarou was just someone she could easily talk to.

They're both into soccer, so they could have a simple chat on what team looked to be a contender for the season. The last time they talked about that, they both agreed that Cerezo Osaka seemed to be the one winning the J League this year.

They were both avid readers, so they could have complex debates on whatever literature piece is hot on the radar right now. It's only matter of time before she could force him to read one of her favorite books.

There was also their knowledge of the French language. She knew because of her ancestry and him because he had to learn when he was in France. It was great talking to him in French, because then people wouldn't be able to understand what they were talking about. They could talk about anything, from the weather all the way to looks good with who (often times they just talk about Sanae and Tsubasa. Lord knows they need to just kiss and make out). They could even share inside jokes with each other and not have anyone know why she was on the floor laughing and clutching her stomach while he was trying so hard to suppress the grin on his face.

It's like they have their own little world.

She turned her attention to him as he chatted animatedly with Wakabayashi, probably something involving about soccer again. Honestly, is that the only thing they could talk about?

But, as she rested her elbow on her desk and laid her cheek on it, soccer's what made them, what made him.

So instead of criticizing their topic of choice, she took this time to study his features.

As she said before, he was good looking. Brown hair that framed his face just right, dark brown eyes that made almost every girl swoon, a button nose fit for a typical good looking boy (bishonen, as her twin sister would say), a perfectly chiseled chin to complement his looks, and lips-

Was he staring back? Holy shit, he was. Okay, think Ayame. He must not under any circumstances figure out she was staring.

So, instead she stuck her tongue out at him.

She watched as he knitted his eyebrows in confusion, and she only glared lightly at him, before he finally shrugged and turned back to his conversation.

She finally stopped her glare and sighed in relief. Crisis averted. He did have a small tendency of teasing and who knows what he would have done when he found out she'd been staring at him.

She went back to gazing at him as he laughed along with Shiori about something concerning Wakabayashi.

Oh who was she kidding, she totally had the hots for him.

It wasn't her fault that she started to like him, she couldn't help it! How could she? Ever since they met, he was nothing but a gentleman.

He would treat her with so much kindness, even if she was that one half-American student that every other person that wasn't in the soccer clubs would avoid. He would humor her whenever she would say something sarcastic and he would reply back with the same sarcasm (something she was looking for in an ideal partner). He shared the same thoughts as her on certain topics and he could hold his own whenever they clash ideas. And whenever she jokingly flirted with him, he would waste no time in retaliating (which often led her being embarrassed).

Really, he was so perfect that sometimes, she didn't how someone like him existed at all.

She put her arms flat on her desk and laid her head on top of them, still looking at him.

Yes, she was in love with him, but she sure as hell not going to admit it out loud.

* * *

><p>AN: is sanae has studio ghibli movies, then ayame has disney movies. so, this story has a whole disney theme going on. mostly chapter titles. they'll be song titles from various disney movies and the chapter would be based on it. hehehe thanks<p>

anyway, flying on little wings is still my main priority, so i'm going to update this not as often as the other baby. usually just when im having trouble writing for folw. but yeah.

thanks for reading and cya soon


	2. A Whole New World

AN: im still working on folw i promise. in the meantime, have another chapter of this story. anyway, these would be series of oneshots that are connected, but you can still read them by itself sort of. also, this happens in the same universe as folw so yeah, i would occasionally make reference to that.

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa or any disney songs or movies

* * *

><p>A Whole New World<p>

Kiseki Ayame was an enigma to him. Really, of all the people he had ever met, she was the first person that he couldn't understand as easily. From all his travels, he would have thought he would have enough experience to deal with other people, but she was entirely new.

He thought it was because she was half-American, since they tend to be pretty weird according to the Japanese media. American's did came out with the most baffling things sometimes. Maybe the American blood in her was the one making her a complete mystery to him.

But that wasn't it. He was just making excuses because he couldn't figure her out.

When they first met, she had an aura of coldness surrounding her. Well not exactly coldness. More like the boredom. She didn't seem as excited as their other classmates, only gazing at them with dropping eyes. Though she did have a small glint of curiosity in her eyes. But, he didn't mind it. He was almost sure that they wouldn't be talking anytime at all, except maybe when they had to do something for their class.

He was surprised to know though, that not only was she related to one of his childhood friends, but his friends were also pretty close to her. Naturally, he found himself being around her. Not to mention, he was put to sit beside her in class too.

He thought that she wouldn't be talking that much. The moment he sat on the seat beside her, she greeted her lazily with a big grin. It was totally different from the way he first perceived her that it surprised him.

She wasn't cold, she was actually pretty nice. Though she did have a knack to be really sarcastic and cynical, but it was all in humor. She never actually meant them, and only wanted a good laugh (and also to take a jibe on their friends. He had to admit it was pretty funny to see them get riled up by one tiny girl). She talked a lot too, often joining in their conversations about soccer (considering she was in the girls' soccer team) and almost about every other thing.

What amazed him even more though, was she was not, and never will be, afraid to speak her mind out. She would say the first thing that popped into her head, but it wasn't one of those "smack my head" thoughts. It could be a sarcastic remark, a compliment, or it could be a question that would make someone think something through. She was also headstrong about her opinions, but she wouldn't insult someone when they think differently than her.

She was different from him, because she would rather wear her heart on her sleeve, while he would rather keep his feelings in.

At first he didn't know how to approach her, not only because they only met, but because she was someone out of the ordinary. He almost shit his pants when she noticed the way he was acting around her, but she only shrugged it out and told him that he should treat her like any other of his friends. She was human just like any other person, and like him.

That started their first steps towards real friendship. And from then on, it was as if the world changed. He already knew that the world was interesting. Traveling with his dad showed him things that people overlooked.

But with Ayame, there's this one unique universe all summed up in one body. He didn't if it was because he hadn't stayed within one place for long periods of time that he couldn't exactly get to know the people he met. He didn't exactly know much about them. Even right now, he was still finding out stuff about his friends here in Nankatsu.

But Ayame, Ayame showed him how a there's so much more to people than what he thought. She was constantly and unconsciously showing him that he could learn all these interesting things about anyone (it was quite a shock when she all of the sudden asked him something in French and he answered it right away).

They've known each other for over a year now, and still she continued to show him how people act, speak, move about something, how everyone can be affected by the smallest details, how all these different people could come together to make this huge world they know.

But most of all, she continued to be herself, and it was always a treat to watch her constantly evolving, just like everyone else.

Without a doubt meeting her opened a whole new world to him.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah this is all shorter and i have about 11 chapters for this story but it will just mostly focus on misaki and ayame's side of the story and their journey as being a couple. don't know if you guys would be okay with that so yeah.<p>

thanks for reading and please review! cya soon


	3. Something There that Wasn't There Before

AN: so yeah short chapter this time. as i said this would be a long smaller than Flying on Little Wings so yeah. I already have this mostly outlined so yeah

**Nat2503-** yup this is it. my baes' story. i'm glad your enjoying it more so when you said i write misaki well. i always have trouble writing him whenever i try it out so im happy you like the way i write him. thanks for reading and reviewing!

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>Something There that Wasn't There Before<p>

He didn't what was going on with her but something seemed to be wrong with her. It's not something bad per say. She was still the same Ayame. Sarcastic, witty and basically her. She was still teasing and making fun of their friends, she was still opinionated. But something wasn't in place, and he just couldn't lay a finger on what was different about her.

But there was those discreet glances that came from her when she thought he didn't notice them. And when he turned back to look at her, she would look away from him, or pretend that she wasn't looking at him at all. It always left him clueless. Did she want something from him or was she just playing a game with him that he wasn't getting?

That's not all of it either.

Every time they would meet eyes, he could feel his heart beat faster. When they shared secret smiles between them, his stomach would start doing flips. And when he stared at her eyes, her eyes that expresses all the emotions she never tried to hide, his breath would be taken away just from that.

But even then, he still didn't know what was wrong. Maybe there's just something there that wasn't there before and he was too blind to see it.

* * *

><p>Something was different about him. And it's not because she finally realized she liked it. She already knew that ages ago. She's not even going to deny it. Yeah, she knew she liked him, but that didn't mean that everything had to change between them. She was fine being friends with him, even if that meant that they would never go way past beyond that boundary.<p>

No, seriously, she was fine with it.

Just kidding, she did want to have a relationship with him, but she was afraid that it would ruin their friendship when she made a move over it.

But, there was something that made her believe, made her hope, that maybe he felt the same way as she did. That maybe there could be a chance for them, for her.

It was in the way he smiled at her. It was in the way he acted around her. It was in the way that he would look at her as if she was the only girl in the world.

There was something there that wasn't there before, and she just couldn't lay her finger on it.

* * *

><p>AN: this was a hard shot to write, mostly because my first draft of this consisted of both of them not knowing how they feel with each other yet, but circumstances happen and now we have Ayame already knowing she likes Misaki. Woop.<p>

anyway, if anything i think you guys would enjoy listening to the songs while reading this. i write while listening to them and the feels just come attacking you know.

well, that's it for now. thanks for reading and please review! cya soon


	4. I See the Light

AN: here we go again

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>I See the Light<p>

It hit him like a soccer ball to the face. Specifically, she was the one who kicked it in the first place. It was a strong too, he lost his balance and fell on his back. He could hear everyone's stunned silence, but a few seconds after that, someone snorted and everybody else just started laughing. But out of everyone's laughter, he could always find hers.

For some reason, he didn't move at all. He was just lying there, staring up at the clear blue sky, only focusing on the sound of her voice amongst everyone.

He could hear the sound of running feet towards him, and everyone arrived beside him, still chortling, but asking him if he was alright. He still wasn't answering, and was still looking up the sky.

Then, she came. He could hear her light chuckles, still in euphoria from his injury that she caused. But he found himself not caring. He just wanted to hear her laugh a little longer.

"Are you okay?" she leaned down on him, sounding sincere and genuine for his wellbeing, but she was still smiling. The sun on her back was casting a small glow around her, almost like a halo. Her hair was in a disarray from their practice and her chest rose up and down, probably from all her running and laughing.

She looked beautiful, and suddenly he realized something that took his breath away.

He couldn't explain it, but it's almost like everything changed. The world seemed more colorful, brighter, happier. He was suddenly aware of her hand that was resting on his arm in the gentlest way possible. He could feel the heat she was emanating and he just wanted to stay close to her as much as possible. He felt like that if she spoke again, he could hear all the nuances and shifts of her voice. His world around her changed, and it was amazing.

He was in love with her, he realized as he watched her knit her eyebrows in confusion, still asking him if he was okay.

"I-I'm fine," he answered breathlessly. She still didn't look convinced, but she shrugged it off and smiled.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Well, why didn't you just say so," she giggled, bopping his nose with her finger. "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

She stood up and offered her hand, which he took and hoisted himself up. He didn't want to let go, liking the way their hand fit perfectly. But unfortunately they had to separate.

She patted his shoulder, telling him that she'll meet him on the field.

He could only watch as she jogged back, his breath hitching and his heart beating steadily.

Everything looked different, now that he sees _her_.


	5. Kiss the

AN: yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>Kiss the Girl (Boy)<p>

She wanted to smack her head against a wall, literally. She wanted to punch herself, kick herself, hit herself because god damn she couldn't stop staring at his lips! It's infuriating. Ever since that event of her accidentally hitting him with a ball. She didn't mean it, honest. But, the smile he gave her when she was leaning down at him, asking him if he was alright, was in one word beautiful. Well, she also noticed that one weird look he got when he saw her laughing her ass off. And then, he smiled. He was beaming like the first rays of the sun on the most gorgeous morning. It's frustrating because even if she knew her feelings for him, that was the very first time she felt the urge to capture his lips in a kiss.

She was staring at him again, especially his majestic appendages called lips. Oh how much she just wanted to go up to him, take his face in her hands and press-

God damn it this is becoming unhealthy. She needed to stop doing this. Not only did it make her like a lovesick idiot, but Sanae's been asking her questions about what exactly is going on with her. Sometimes, she's even out of it during practice. That didn't happen to her. That never happen to her. That's more of a Sanae thing. It shouldn't be happening to her.

But she couldn't help it. He's been plaguing her thoughts for a long time now and it's frustrating her to no end. How in the world was she going to function with like a normal person if the only thing on her mind was kissing him? Urgh!

She laid her face on her desk. Maybe if she just kissed the boy, then everything would go back to normal.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, when they were face to face, he wanted to just lean down and take her lips with his. He didn't know where this urge came from, but dear God, it's been appearing more and more and it was irritating. Like, he couldn't even talk to her without his eyes drifting to her soft and luscious looking li-<p>

Damn it. He really need to reign in his hormones. He shouldn't be letting them win. First, it would make him look stupid. Second, he didn't want to surprise her with him just suddenly stealing a kiss from her.

Lastly, he didn't want to end their friendship.

They had a great relationship as friends, often joking around and being comfortable around it each other that he was scared of ruining it. That if he acted on his feelings, what they had right now would crumble, just because he couldn't stop himself from just taking her face in his hands and capturing her lips with his.

He was scared of being rejected, but most of all he was scared that their relationship wouldn't be the same once he found out that she didn't feel the same way.

But damn it. She was making it hard for him to stop. Her actions, her eyes, her smile, her lips, everything she did was making her crazy and he found himself wanting to trap her against a wall and ravish her senseless.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Maybe if he just kissed the girl, then he'll have a peace of mind.

* * *

><p>AN: have a break, have a kitkat. jk. chapter 35 of folw is in the works, so have this one instead thanks<p>

cya next chapter


	6. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

AN: i originally didn't want to post this right now since i wanted it to coincide with WOS. there's a small bit of spoiler for it here, but if you follow the World Youth Manga, then i guess its not necessarily a spoiler anymore... sort of. because i mostly follow that arc, but with my own twist (if you read WOS, then you already know it) so yeah, here you go.

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>Can You Feel the Love Tonight?<p>

Who needed a stuffy, boring party full of formalities between teenagers like them? They're young adults! They might be expected to be mature enough to understand adult matters, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be the minors that they were.

Besides, that kind of party would just create more tensions around them than there already were. Let them release those even for just one night. They're still teenagers, they deserve to be one at least for a while. Tomorrow, it'll be back to business again and they could all duke it out on the field.

For now, she's going to party like no tomorrow and have fun.

The party was working, at least in her opinion. She was sitting around the table she occupied with her cousin and their other friendly. She was really grateful that their grandfather, agreed to support the idea for Japan to host this tournament and lend the hotel's grand room for this occasion.

It was amazing how such a party like this could erase all the tensions they all felt earlier. Everyone was just having the time of their lives. There was no glares, no arrogance, no rivalries. Just smiles and dancing to the beat of the music.

It was amazing.

She was about to stand up and join the dancing again, expecting another upbeat song to play. But apparently, she guessed wrong. The DJ choose to play a slow song of all times. And it had to be one of her favorite songs too! Except she didn't have someone to dance with for this song. Damn.

Naturally, the couples started to flock the dance floor. What was surprising though was that, there was even someone from a different country asking someone from another one. Oh gosh that's so cute! Maybe she should just sit this song out and watch these couples. It seemed so much more entertaining than just wallowing here in self-pity for not having someone to dance with.

She could see her cousin and Tsubasa shyly wrapping their arms around each other. Dear Lord, these two were just too sweet. Sometimes, she wanted to puke when she saw them act like the destined soul mates that they were.

But still, she couldn't help but feel jealous even a just a little bit. Would she ever get the same thing in her life?

"Why the glum face?" his voice interrupted her train of thought. She looked up to see him standing beside her, with his hands in his pockets and a teasing smile on his face.

"Nothing," she huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned against her chair. Hell would have to freeze before she admits that she was jealous.

She heard him chuckle and she gave him a glare.

"You're such a bad liar," he said to her. "I've known you for three years now. I can see that something's wrong."

She tried to deny and retort back that she was fine, but seeing the way he was looking at her disbelievingly made her just glare at him and stop talking.

"Fine, don't tell me," she heard him say. "But, don't spend all of your time sulking in the corner. Come one," she felt him grab her arm and she tried to tell him to wait but he wouldn't listen and dragged her on to the dance floor.

"It's one of your favorites, right?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her to instinctively put her arms around his neck. "I figured you would rather dance to it than just sulking there in the corner."

"I was not sulking," she denied vehemently.

"Sure you weren't," he replied amusingly as she glared up to him, but she didn't hold onto it because she knew that she could never stay mad at him. Her heart loved him too much for that.

But seriously, she couldn't help but admit that what he did, pulling her with him to the dance floor was sweet. Sweet enough to make her heart swell, because this song meant so much to her and having him dance to it with her made it more special.

Gingerly she looked up to him, and she couldn't help wish this wouldn't end.

But, for some reason, her heart was calm. Unlike those books and manga she read where all the girls' heart races whenever they were this close to their crushes. She was calm and her heart was so full of love for him.

She wasn't expecting to fall in love when she's a teenager, but then again most of her favorite Disney characters fell in love when they were her age. It was okay to feel like a princess sometimes, right? Because that's how he makes her feel, even more so for doing this more her.

That's why she can feel her love for him growing even more.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered all her courage and slowly captured his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>AN: if things turned out right, i'm going to be really busy until well, june. i have a play do (that is if i get a part) and i also have another tournament after that, then super important exams, then another competitions and them more exams. updates for my other stories won't be as often as it used to be. not this though. I have this done for quite sometime now, so i'll be finishing this soon.<p>

anyway, as sorry for the lack of updates and for the future, i'll be posting another chapter of STiL

thanks for reading and please review


	7. Tale as Old as Time

AN: i can write sweet MisakixAyame as well, just not as sweet as how Tsubasa and Sanae let me write them.

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>Tale as Old as Time<p>

They were in his apartment, snuggling on his sofa. She decided to come back for a while. She's currently in spring break for her university in America. It usually lasts for three week so she figured she could spend it here. Besides, she managed to make it to the most important match he ever played.

She was proud of him, making the decisive goal against Australia and letting Japan qualify for the Olympics. It was his dream to win an Olympic Gold Medal, and finally he took his first step towards what he wanted to do ever since he was young.

She didn't know what prompted it, but they were now watching _Beauty and the Beast._ What's more surprising about this, he was the one who suggested them watch it. He wasn't a fan of movies exactly, but maybe his win from yesterday made his head a little wacko right now.

Maybe they should get this check out. This might be a sign of something.

"What are you staring at?" his voice interrupted her thoughts. She peered up to see him, peering down on her curiously with a lazy smile. Nah, nothing's wrong with him.

"Nothing," she smiled. "Just admiring how handsome you are."

He chuckled softly and kissed her head. "Flattery will get you nowhere you know," he told her. "Besides, I would have thought you would enjoy this movie day. It's _Beauty and the Beast. _One of your favorites. I expected that you'd be more into this and I would be doing the staring for the both of us."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Is it wrong to admire my boyfriend's looks, now?" she teased.

"Oh no," he said. "Keep doing that. He actually likes it when you do that. It makes him feel that for once he was more important than a children's movie."

She rolled her eyes again and gave his cheek a light smack. "You're so arrogant sometimes," she told him, caressing his cheek.

"I thought that's what girls love," he remarked, waggling his eyebrows. "I'm just catering to them."

She gave him an amused smile. "Gosh you're such a dork," she said in humor.

"Only for you," he answered, leaning down to capture her lips and she returned it whole heartedly.

As Belle and the Beast danced their hearts away, and for all the years she's been watching this movie, only now did she realized how true Mrs. Potts' song was.

Love had always been a tale as old as time.

* * *

><p>AN: Misaki and Ayame have this sort of relationship that seemed more real to me, and i love writing them as adults for that reason. i don't know about you guys.<p>

but yeah, i'll probably upload the next chapters in the next few days just to finish this.

thanks again! cya soon


	8. Part of Your World

AN: i am back and you can feel this ending soon so stay tuned for the next couple of days

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>Part of Your World<p>

He never did like movies that much, to be honest. But for some reason, she and her cousin are obsessed with it. Especially children's movies of all things. If Anego was addicted to Studio Ghibli movies, she was so into Disney movies. Literally, she could spend all her day watching and singing along to the movies. It really amused him how much she gets so much into it.

But he's not complaining, if he would have to sit through a whole day of watching movies just to see her glow in glee while she sang her favorite songs, he will, because he loved hearing her sing.

It was as if when she watched and sang, he was looking into a different her. A part of her that he only knew. There was no sarcasm, no teasing, no walls that she made to hide herself. She was there before her, bare to show her true self.

Well, not exactly her true self. Even her sarcastic and mean side was a part of her. The part that everyone most commonly knew and the one he was always amused by. He liked it when she didn't use a filter, maybe because he's the only one who could understand them. It was in French anyway.

But, there was just something when it was just the two of them, when all her favorite childhood songs spills from her lips, when she gives him that look full of love that opens him to a world that he could only get glimpses of. A world that she only knew.

But he found out he wasn't satisfied just looking at that world. He wanted to know _her_. He wanted to know every part of her, all her idiosyncrasies, her pet peeves, her little quirks, everything because she was the one who should him everything.

That's why as he kissed her head on his shoulder, he would never let go of her hand laced together with his.

Yes, he thought to himself as he watched her be absorbed by Ariel's song to her prince, he wanted to be part of her world.

* * *

><p>AN: there's about three chapters left and i can't wait to post all of them, especially the last chapter. though i'll wait for a while. anyway, this chapter hints on something about Misaki but im not telling ;)<p>

i guess thats it for today! cya soon


	9. If I Never Knew You

AN: i made a playlist for this story cause i think you guys can feel the story better with them. it gets updated whenever i post a new chapter. so i hope you check it out :) the link is in my profile thanks!

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>If I Never Knew You<p>

He was standing at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. It was their anniversary and he figured that visiting Paris' most famous attraction would be a treat for both of them. When he told her that, she asked him why the tower of all places. They've been to the tower countless of times.

He only chuckled and answered that they've never been there at night time. That's a difference.

She only rolled eyes in mock exasperation before going to the bathroom and start preparing for her day. He knew she had a smile on her face, excited to see what the day will bring for them, what he would surprise her with today.

And he knew she would be. Judging from the way she was wearing the dress he bought for her and the huge smile on her face, she really was. She probably didn't expect him of all people to know anything about clothes. He didn't. He just saw this one dress on a boutique and imagined her wearing it and everything made sense. So he asked the boutique if they could deliver it today at a specific time, right when she comes home from her work.

"Hey," she greeted him once she reached him.

"Hi," he greeted back.

"Don't you look dapper today," she teased. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugged his shoulders, playing along. "Nothing really," he answered cheekily. "Just my girlfriend and I's anniversary."

She laughed at his answer and launched herself at him. "Happy anniversary," she greeted as she looked to him.

He chuckled before leaning down and pecking her lips, "Happy anniversary."

She immediately laced their hands together and proceeded to tug her to go up the tower, but he stayed put.

She turned to him in confusion. "I thought we're going up," she remarked.

"Not yet," he answered, this time it was his turn to tug on her hand. "I thought told you I'd bring you up there at night. We have a few hours to kill before the stars appear. Come on, let's eat dinner first."

She gave him a giggle before moving beside him and to walk side by side. The restaurant they were going to wasn't that far, nor was it that fancy really. But it didn't matter to both of them. They've been here once when they got caught in the rain and needed some shelter. The simpleness of the restaurant appealed to both of them and she's always finding excuses for them to eat there, but it was too far from their apartment (there was also the name of the restaurant being the same as the name of a restaurant in one Disney movie about a cooking rat. Yeah, he didn't know either. He just knew she was crazy about it).

Now, she didn't have to make excuses because they were eating there now.

"No way," she gasped as they walked into the restaurant. "I thought you didn't like it here. Not after I told you about that movie."

"I liked it here," he cleared up. "I just didn't want to walk all the way here when I was already comfortable. But I figured since today's a special day, I guess we go today.

She rolled her eyes as the waiter led them to the table he reserved last week. They sat by the back of the restaurant, away from most of the people. He was still a prominent player for Paris Saint-Germain and it would only ruin their night if he got mobbed by fans. So this was perfect for them.

After they ordered, they started making small chats about their day. From his training to her eventful day at work. It was mundane, but it meant so much to them to talk about the small things. That's why he would always cherish this things.

Their small talks lasted them dinner, which did involve a little reminiscing in their part about their teenage years back in Japan. It was a surprise that they managed to hold onto their laughter from remembering all their antics and shenanigans back in Nankatsu.

"Speaking of," she started as they got out of the restaurant after paying the bill and meeting the winter air of Paris. "Are you excited about Barcelona coming next month? You'll finally be able to go against Tsubasa-kun."

"You could say that," he replied as they crossed the street to head to back to the Eiffel Tower. To be honest, he was actually pretty hyped for it. It wasn't everything he went up against his genius of a friend. "It would be awesome to play against him."

"Oh don't even hide it," she teased, right as they reached the tower. "I know you've been waiting for this for ages."

He laughed and pulled her close to him before entering the elevator. "You just know me too well, don't you?"

"Of course, I'm your girlfriend."

_Not for long,_ he thought as he played with a small box in his coat's pocket.

The elevator opened for them and they were greeted with the Eiffel Tower's glass floor. They've already been here countless of times, but the view at night could take anyone's breath away.

"Woah," she exclaimed as they stepped out of the elevator. It wasn't exactly the glass floor at night that floored her, but the view of the Parisian night from where they stood on top of the tower.

"It's beautiful," she remarked as they walked closer to the railings.

"Not as beautiful as you," he told her smoothly. She gave him an exasperated look, but only rolled her eyes soon after because she knew that he was only doing that to tease her.

But he wasn't exactly lying. He meant it when he said that. When he fell in love with her, nothing could compare to her anymore. Nothing felt right without her, everything would still be that grey, unlike how she made life so full of color, so alive. She made him feel alive.

He didn't want to know what life would be like if he never knew her.

"You know," he started as he walked closer to her, making her turn towards him. "I'm not as great of a singer as your princes in your Disney movies, so I can't exactly burst into a song to serenade you."

She gave him a look that screamed "What the hell are you talking about?" but he ignored it.

"And I'm exactly as romantic as they are as well," he continued, putting a hand in the pocket with the box.

"Taro, what are-"

"Shh," he told her as he put a finger on her lips. "Just listen okay."

She only knitted her eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything.

Taking a deep breath he went on. "I also don't have a castle to offer you," he added as he took his hand out of his pocket.

He knew she saw the box, and she looked at him with wide eyes. He only gave her a smile before continuing.

"I'm not exactly someone you'd consider Prince Charming and," he took another deep breath. "And I can't exactly give you happily ever after. But," going down on one knee, he offered her the box, opening it, "despite all that, will you marry me, Kiseki Ayame?"

There was exactly five seconds that she used to stare at him in surprise, before her eyes watered and she gave the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"You've always been my Prince," she told him. "Of course I'll marry you, dummy."

He felt a surge of emotion enter him, but most of all, he never felt happier in his entire life. She launched herself to him, hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face on her shoulder. They barely even noticed the people clapping for them, because they were just too damn happy.

It felt amazing kissing her after he put the ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>AN: after this chapter there's only 2 chapters left. YASSSSS! also i didnt get a part, so i wont be as busy as i thought i was going to be, but still busy.<p>

so that's it for today! cya next time! please review


	10. At the Beginning

AN: it's not from disney, but it has a princess and people still mistake this movie as a disney movie, so why not? besides, the song is amazing.

PLEASE LISTEN TO THE PLAYLIST!

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>At the Beginning<p>

She never knew anyone in her whole life to be as nervous as she was feeling right now. Even Sanae wasn't this nervous when she got married to Tsubasa. What was wrong with her that she couldn't calm down?

It's not that she wanted to escape. God no. She wanted to be married to him, of course. And she wasn't about to put the man she loves the most to that much pain. She'd kill herself first before she left him.

But, what she's afraid of, what she refused to acknowledge, was that she was afraid it'll be him who would leave her.

They all knew that she loved princesses, and why she was so attached to Disney movies. She loved all those pure hearted ladies, who could never think of anything bad about people, of how they fought through all that hardships and finding love and getting their happily ever after.

She wasn't any of those things. In fact, she wouldn't even be considered a princess at all. She was arrogant, foul mouthed, and she was a bitch. She didn't even know how Taro fell in love with her. Taro, who no matter how much he denied it, was the perfect prince.

That's why she was afraid that he would leave her.

After all this, there was a chance that he would get tired of putting up with her. That happily ever after was something she would always, always ruin.

"Ayame?" she heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. It soon opened to reveal her cousin.

Sanae entered the room, wearing the dress she designed for all the bridesmaids. Well, there was distinct pattern of beads on hers to distinguish her as the maid of honor.

"We're starting in an hour," she informed her.

Usually, she would have something caustic to remark to that, but she found herself only nodding with a smile that she was looked more like a grimace than anything.

"Uh oh," Sanae said. "A silent Ayame doesn't seem like a good sign."

She tried to give her cousin a glare, but she didn't have the energy to refute. It was true anyway.

She could only sigh dejectedly.

"You're having second thoughts, huh?" she asked as she pulled up a chair to sit before her.

"Is that bad?" she asked nervously.

"No," she assured. "Pssh, no. It's normal to have second thoughts. I mean, I had them too, and I'm pretty sure Mama almost got cold feet before marrying my dad."

She looked up in surprise to her cousin. "You," she mumbled disbelievingly, "You had second thoughts about marrying Tsubasa?"

Sanae looked at her in confounded, before giving her a smile. "Of course I did. We were young when we got married. I was overthinking stuff and was expecting everything would go wrong once we finally get married. I was being irrational, and I almost called it off because I was being stupid.

"But," she said as she looked down to the ring on her finger, "When I saw him, there waiting for me, when he was smiling that one smile with tears trying to stream down his face, I knew that all my worries and anxieties was for nothing, because I knew why I love him so much. We both knew why."

She inhaled deeply from hearing her cousin's story. It was so simple, so straightforward, but it fit them perfectly. That had always defined them anyway.

She just didn't know if that's what she has with Taro.

"That's why it's okay for you to have second thoughts," Sanae said as she took her hands in hers. "It's alright to be nervous, because you're not the only one. I'm sure Taro-kun's thinking stuff like this too. Tsubasa admitted to me he was scared that I would run before the ceremony."

Then she let go of her hands and took the veiled tiara on the table. "Besides," she started as she put it on her, making her look at her reflection. "There's more to the end than happily ever after."

Sanae grabbed her bouquet from the vase on the dresser and helped her stand up. "Now, come on," she ordered lightly. "You have a wedding to attend."

She stared at her for a long time, before she embraced her cousin. Somehow she felt lighter.

"Thank you so much," she mumbled. "For everything you've done for me."

Sanae returned her gesture. "It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me."

Giving her one last squeeze, they separated from each other and started their walk towards her new life.

When they reached the entrance, immediately, the coordinators whispered to each other. Soon, the music started. She was going to walk last with her parents, like tradition. But, she felt herself feeling anxious, that she couldn't wait to see him because she had to make sure that he wanted to do to this, that he wanted her.

And when she finally saw him there, waiting for her with the biggest grin on his face, everything was suddenly alright.

She felt water streaming down her eyes as she walked, but she didn't care. She so so happy, so full of love for him she thought her heart was going to burst.

"You look beautiful," he greeted as he took her hand, his eyes speaking everything he wanted to say. _I love you. I love you so much. Thank you._

"You look amazing," she returned. Her eyes telling him what she could never express in words.

Squeezing each other's hands, they turned to face the altar and faced their new life.

Disney taught her that marriage was the end, that this was happily ever after. But that wasn't true. This was only the start, and she was more than blessed that it was him standing beside her at the beginning of this new journey.

* * *

><p>AN: one more chapter, and then we're done with this. i actually wanted to put more details about ayame here (there's a whole thing about her family that i wanted to tell and how they weren't exactly sure doesnt approve of misaki for reasons but then he proved that he's more than enough for our queen babe) but that never happened because i couldnt find the right place to put it, so i scrapped it. i still do hope you guys liked this.

that's about it for now, so thanks for reading and please review!


	11. So This is Love

AN: this is it, it's done. warning for implied... stuff. yeah

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

><p>So This Is Love<p>

It was a surprise to find that she woke up before him. Usually, he was the morning person between the two of them. Heh, what they did last night would make anyone tired. She could feel her body aching all over, but damn was it all worth it. If anything she would do it all over again.

But, not right now. He deserved the rest. He must be exhausted from all that happened yesterday. She knew she was. It was just coincidental than she woke up before him.

It's not that it's bad. It's actually a good thing for her. This way, she could stare at him all she wanted without someone teasing her. He would take whatever chance he gets to tease her.

She turned to lay on her stomach, pressing her body against him. The air conditioner in this room was freezing, but they didn't seem to notice it last night. Well, with what they were doing, of course it was bound to be heated for them. Right now though, with everything done and gone, did she just realize how freezing it was in this room.

She ignored the cold for now, sharing his body heat was more than enough for her. Maybe later she could ask him to cuddle all day and just stay in bed.

She pushed a few strands of his hair away from his face, wanting to see him without anything in the way. She couldn't help but smile to herself. How in the world did she manage to land such a gorgeous and amazing guy like him?

As she drew circles on his shoulder, watching his chest fall up and down from sleeping, there was only thing that came to her mind.

So this was love. This was the miracle that she was waiting for her whole life, and she never felt more grateful for having him in her life.

She leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead, pouring all her affection and feelings to this man who made her whole life better.

She moved away from him just in time to see him start to wake up.

He blinked a few times, before yawning.

"Morning," she greeted softly.

"Morning," he replied, ending his yawn. "You're up early."

She gave a small shrug. "I guess I am."

He chuckled and leaned up to give her a chase kiss. "How are you Mrs. Misaki? Did you have a nice sleep?" It was so weird hearing herself

"I feel amazing Mr. Misaki," she answered honestly. "A little sore, but it's not something I can't handle."

"Great," he remarked with a smirk. Then before she knew it, she was on her back, trapped by his arms as he hovered over her. "I was thinking of spending the whole day in bed, continuing our activities from last night."

She could only grin and wrap her arms around his neck. "You just read my mind."

He smiled back and proceeded to capture her lips with his.

Yes, she thought to herself, this is love.

* * *

><p>AN: this is my favorite chapter, to be honest and i've had this done before everything else. i just love the song so much, i get feels when i listen to it.<p>

anyway, i hope you all enjoyed STiL as much as i did. i guess, i made this as a character study for both ayame and misaki so i could establish their voice more when i write them because 1) i was just going everywhere with ayame and i hated that 2) takahashi-sensei did not give much information about how the boys will act without soccer and 3) they give me feels stronger when i write them with their established personalities.

so yeah, i hope you liked I write them, and i'll see you guys in WOS or any other stories.

Thanks for reading and your support!


End file.
